


reduced to embers

by onyxaltair



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, not really mentioned but its first time, theres like... 2 percent plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: anyway imagine if that mano/rian scene never happened and instead manon slept with someone she has an inkling of chemistry with





	

**Author's Note:**

> first proper go at smut and... Got Damn

Manon lay curled in her cot, staring and the wood panels that made up her room, tracing the scar the covered a considerable section of her stomach. She tossed and turned, but the storm that rumbled overhead refused to let her get a moment of sleep.

She stared at a gap in the wooden planks, hoping that she would hear the familiar flap of Abraxos’ wings over the roar of the thunderstorm rolling above.   
But the sound of the beating of his wings never came, and the storm raged on. 

The storm, along with every thought that churned through her head - _Abraxos. Elide. The Crochans. The Ironteeth._ \- made a mix that forced her awake no matter what she tried.

As Manon sat up, finally giving up on sleep, she heard a commotion beyond her door. She heard two voices quietly bickering for a moment, before one party stormed off, grumbling under their breath.   
Thunder boomed, and Manon heard a quick patter of bare feet that barely had stopped when the cabin door slammed against the wall as it was flung open, revealing a small, shivering figure in the doorway. Manon barked an insult at the intruder, and the door was shut much more gingerly. 

The figure moved forward, and Elide came to sit on her bed.   
Manon tilted her head, and waited for Elide to explain herself.  
“The storm.” She said simply. Lightning flashed in the distance pointedly, illuminating the cabin. “I can't sleep when theres a storm.”  
Manon pulled Elide close to her, unsure of what exactly to say to a mortal to comfort them.   
“You are… Welcome to stay here?”  
Elide nodded appreciatively, and Manon pulled her into her arms.

It had been a few hours, but the storm had not given up yet, a cacophony of sound thundering above. Elide tilted her head to gaze at Manon, who in reaction met her gaze.   
“Manon, I-“ She paused for a moment, considering her words. “I am um- interested in you.”  
“You are?” She asked, gently placing her fingers under Elide's chin.   
She nodded into Manon's palm, so she gently guided her face to her own. 

Their lips met gently at first, gently brushing against each other, before quickly escalating to be much more passionate. 

As lightning struck Elide jumped back, placing her head in her hands. Manon watched as her fists clenched and unclenched, before launching herself back at Manon and continuing to kiss her again. Manon was struck dumb for a moment, taking a while to comprehend what just happened, before quickly catching up to speed.

Manon placed her hands on her waist, bring Elide closer to to her, while Elide brought her hand to sit around the nape of Manon’s neck.  
She ran her hand down Elide’s side, from breast to thigh, sending goosebumps all over Elides body. Manon placed her other hand onto the opposite thigh, and slid Elide under her. 

One hand moved to her side to support Manon as she hovered over Elide, while the other hooked a nail in the lace in the front of her blouse, slowly tugging it open. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed in on the floor, then moved back down to graze her teeth on Elides neck, eliciting a gentle moan from the latter. Elide kept one hand almost digging into Manon’s bare back, and the other at the nape of her neck.   
Manon tugged Elides shirt and camisole over her head in a few swift movements, leaving trails of kisses over the newly exposed skin. Manon’s mouth made its way back to Elides, who happily complied, opening her lips slightly against Manon’s when her hand grazed her breasts.   
Her forefingers traced Elide’s nipple, then trailed downwards.  
Manon pulled away slightly, silently asking for permission as she pulled at Elides skirt.  
“Please.” She moaned.  
Manon slid off Elides skirt and her own pants, and grinded against her lightly, testing the waters. Elide lifted her head towards Manon, and she complied, bringing her lips back down to meet Elide’s. 

Her free hand moved from where she had removed the skirt, pulling off her panties as tauntingly as she could manage. She threw them to the floor then moved her hand to hover over her sex. After another whimper from Elide, Manon started to move her fingers against her. 

When Elide pulled away from the kiss to take a breath, Manon’s lips trailed downwards, tracing a line from her lips, to her sternum, then down to her clit, tonguing small persistent circles. Elide moaned and moved her hands to Manon’s hair, entwining her fingers in the field of white and guiding her to where it felt best.

It didn’t take long for Elide to start to shudder, her orgasm building with every stroke. Her hands clenched in Manon’s hair, and she swore as she finished.  
All of her muscles went taut before she completely softened, breathing hard against the sheets. Manon pulled up and rolled over, laying against Elide's side, watching her as she came down. 

After a few moments Elide turned to face her, grinning softly at Manon.   
She brought her finger up to brush Elide's cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut.  
“Thank-you.” She murmured, as she drifted off to sleep.  
“You're welcome.” Manon replied, watching her as she dozed off.

It was fair to say that Elide didn't worry as much about storms anymore.


End file.
